


How Do I Confess (When You're in Tears)

by PhoenixMother0958



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confessions, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Rejection, Soft Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMother0958/pseuds/PhoenixMother0958
Summary: We don't cry to solve problems, we cry to release the pressure. Taking the lid off a pot of boiling water won't cool it immediately, but it will release the pressure so nothing boils over onto the stove to create a mess.Byakuya finds Makoto sobbing in the warehouse, heartbroken and conflicted with his feelings. "Of what?" You may ask. Of falling in love with Toko, of course.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	How Do I Confess (When You're in Tears)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first draft of this while I was half asleep about a week ago. It was a movie playing out in my head and I grabbed my phone at 2:34am to write it. I spent almost two and a half hours writing it and didn't stop until I was satisfied. Of course I edited it because, 2:34am, come on! But I do hope you all enjoy! I absolutely adore this ship!

What a drab day. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny had evaded Toko for the majority of it, but there was no excitement. Despite the multitude of books in the library, he was bored out of his mind. But he made his way over there anyway. Hopefully something was worth reading. 

However, just as he was passing by the warehouse, he heard a faint sniffle. Normally, he would violently ignore something so trivial. But something was pulling him today. It seemed so... Important. 

Ignoring his usual path and instincts, he stuck his head into the warehouse. Looking around to find a small huddled figure at the back. He stepped in further only to find none other than Makoto Naegi. Sitting on a wooden crate and crying his eyes out. 

Something most people may not know about the Ultimate Affluent Progeny is that he had developed the oddest crush on the Ultimate Lucky Student. It just happened out of nowhere and was so ridiculous that even Byakuya couldn't understand it. But such was human nature. 

So, standing here witnessing his crush curled in the corner of a dark warehouse crying into his hands was a big no-no. Byakuya stared for a moment before he spoke, voice uncharacteristically soft. 

"Makoto? Why are you crying?" The boy in question snapped his head up. Staring up at him with fear in his eyes before he relaxed. 

"Oh! B-Byakuya... It's nothing." 

"No. It most certainly is not." Byakuya said, voice more firm as he sat on a crate across from the boy. Legs and arms crossed as he stared at him. “Explain yourself.” 

Makoto fidgeted for a moment before he dropped one foot to the floor, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Well you know- no, of course you know her. She follows you everywhere." He started quietly. 

"Toko? What of her?" 

"Well I kinda... I really like her." 

What? 

That was absolutely NOT what he was expecting. He figured it had something to do with Genocide Jack or a particularly devastating insult, but not this. Makoto continued. 

"Y-yeah, I know it's weird. But I feel like we've been becoming good friends and, I don't know. I feel a connection and I just developed a crush..." More tears fell down his cheeks. "And, I mean, I know she likes you. Sometimes I just get so jealous. I just wish she'd look at me the way she looks at you." His voice broke toward the end as he wiped his tears once more. 

Byakuya was quiet for a moment. Listening to Makoto's words and staring at the shelves behind the boy. Then flicked his eyes toward him. 

"Forget about Toko. No doubt she'd probably spaz and scream about how she's saving herself for me. Best not deal with the fear of rejection if you know it's going to happen anyway." He knew his words cut like knives, but he felt angrier than he had a right to be. Toko? Seriously Makoto? Was he blind? Deaf? 

Makoto stared at him with wide, tearful eyes. Blinking a few times before he nodded. Byakuya’s authority directed at him in the state he was in made him give in far quicker than usual. 

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." The brunette slowly stood up. "I'm going back to my dorm." He announced quietly, walking out of the warehouse without another word. The blonde sighed softly. Standing after a few moments to leave as well. It wouldn't be wise to stay in the same spot for too long lest Toko finds him again. 

Much to his displeasure, he found Kyoko near the library. He must have looked like he wanted to have a conversation because the woman stopped him before he could even reach for the handle. 

"You look lost in thought. What's on your mind?" 

Huh. Odd. It wasn't like Kyoko to barge into other people's business. Normally she was off doing God knows what away from any prying eyes. What was she up to? However, against his better judgement, he spilled. Maybe it was because of the shock. 

"For some reason, it seems as though Makoto has an infatuation with Toko." The statement made the unknown Ultimate raise a brow. 

"Really? How interesting. I never thought Toko would be his type. I guess I'm out of luck." She said it so nonchalantly that the blonde almost fell flat on his ass, but he was quick to regain his composure. 

"You're in love with Makoto?" He asked slowly, narrowing his eyes at her. 

"Yes. I thought it was obvious." She shrugged then looked pointedly at him. "I take it you like him too." It was said in more of a statement than a question. Which was just so typical of a woman like Kyoko. He would have made a retort, but in reality, he had nothing to say. 

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth. Kyoko just looked amused. 

"Well, I'm not here for a challenge. So, I leave it to you, alright?" 

"What?" He asked after a short moment. "You're just giving up? Like that?" 

"I have better things to do than to cooperate in romance. And even though I do like Makoto, work comes first. So, I leave him in your care. Be good to him." She gave him a small smile before she spun on her heel and disappeared down the hall. 

Okay... Well, that certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting. Honestly, he didn't know what he was expecting for her to say. It just seemed so out of character; it was insane. Byakuya took a deep breath and walked back from where he came. Taking care not to turn corners too widely lest he run into Toko. That's the last thing he wanted. 

Finally, he found himself in front of Makoto's door, hesitant to ring the doorbell or knock. Though, he did find his hand moving to grip the knob. Turning it and was surprised to find it unlocked and opening smoothly. 

"Idiot, why don't you lock your door?" He said as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Having heard his voice, Makoto sat up in his bed. Tears still streaming down his face as he apologized quietly. Byakuya shook his head a bit and walked over to the bed. Slowly sitting down beside the brunette. The Ultimate Lucky student seemed slightly surprised that Byakuya had sat down without making a fuss, but he didn't voice it. 

"Why are you here?" He asked him, curling up a bit. 

"Because you're still crying. You shouldn't be crying over her, Makoto." He despised that Toko made him cry like this. 

"I know! It just... Hurts." Makoto sounded so broken. "I just can't stop. I knew nothing good would come of this crush, but I kept falling anyway." 

Byakuya grimaced. He needed to know how long had this been going on. How many times had Makoto cried? How long did each time last? Who, if anyone, would he have reached out to for comfort? 

The brunette wiped his tears again. But this time, when his sleeve touched his face, he let out a heart-wrenching sob. Using both hands to dry his face now, he pulled both legs up to his chest. 

... Was... Makoto always this small? Yes, he always looked small next to Byakuya, but curled into the little ball on this big bed crying his eyes out? He looked... So young. Like a child who had lost his parents. But this was a teen who had no chance of receiving love from someone who caused him such grief. 

Who in the hell was Toko Fukawa to make Makoto feel such chaos in his heart? 

Byakuya just... Had to accept that he couldn't confess right now. When Makoto is so broken over love... He has no right push his feelings onto him, that's not what he needs right now. He needs comfort. 

"... Tell her." He said quietly. Makoto sniffled and looked up at him. 

"W-what?" 

"Tell her. Toko. Your feelings." 

"But you said-" 

"Forget about what I said, Makoto!" He snapped at the boy. "You have to tell her now or you'll boil over and collapse in on yourself later on." 

Makoto nodded. "Y-yeah... Okay." He stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, presumably to make himself presentable before facing his crush. A slight pep in his step now. 

Byakuya sighed. Taking off his glasses to run a hand down his face. Why was this happening? What kind of love triangle was this? A love 4 if you count Kyoko. 

Why was it that the Ultimate Affluent Progeny was in love with someone so ridiculously simple? There is no way that a painfully average, insignificant commoner like Makoto Naegi was who he was head over heels for. 

Oh, but he was. He was in love with a painfully average, insignificant commoner named Makoto Naegi. 

But why? Just... Why?! 

"Out of everyone in the whole damn universe, why does it have to be Makoto Naegi!?" 

"Uh... What?" Makoto stared at him. Already freshened up and on his way out the door. 

Byakuya just stood and walked over to him. Standing in front of him and staring down at the boy. 

Just what about him made Byakuya so crazy? Maybe it was those big eyes that he would willingly drown in. Or those pretty pink lips perfect for kisses. Or maybe it was his small size that made him look like a fairy that could fit in the palm of Byakuya's hand. Perhaps it was the cute button nose that he could boop with his index finger if he were feeling playful. 

Perhaps the way he handled the trials and always came up with the right decisions, fitting in perfectly with Byakuya and Kyoko. Filling in the blanks on everything and showing an entirely new side of himself, more confident and stronger than he looked. His sense of compassion and huge heart that had room for everyone under the sun. 

Byakuya didn’t want to share his heart. 

"Byakuya?" Makoto asked the silent blonde. He had been standing there in front of him for a long time. Staring. Completely still. 

"Makoto." He finally said, voice a husky whisper. "You're breathtaking." 

Makoto's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. Blinking rapidly up at the blonde in surprise. 

"Th-thank you..." He said softly. 

Byakuya raised his hands to Makoto's hips. Holding him in place as he slowly leaned forward. Eyes half lidded as he watched the brunette's reaction. Makoto's eyes were still wide, but he let Byakuya do as he pleased. Their breath tangled together in a slow dance before their lips finally connected. 

The kiss was soft and slow. There was no rush, as if the universe ceased to exist. The school. The murders. Monokuma. Everything. Makoto followed Byakuya's lead with the kiss, moving his lips the same way. Letting his hands slide up to Byakuya's shoulders, he let out a pleased sigh. He didn’t want it to end. 

The blonde pulled away just as slowly as the start of the kiss. Opening his eyes to smile at Makoto. 

Byakuya stared into those big doe eyes filled with stars. Pulling away from him, unaware that his own cheeks were a light pink. Not that he would truly care anyway. 

"Tell Toko how you feel. Regardless of what you think her answer might be. I'll be here." It sounded so odd coming from his own mouth. So out of character. But he would do this. For Makoto at least. The brunette nodded slowly and moved around him to walk out the door. 

Byakuya waited for the door to shut before he let out a strangled noise. "What the hell? Why did I do that? That was so selfish, you couldn't have waited ten more minutes? Makoto deserves better than that!" 

He fought with himself quietly. Sitting back down on Makoto's bed to wait for him. He was anxious. Holy shit, he was anxious... For what? Toko will say no. So, what was he worried about? 

... 

... 

But what if she doesn't? 

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny Groaned. This could not be happening! How could he, heir to the Togami Corporation, feel so helpless and selfish at the same time? He felt a strong sense of possession of Makoto as soon as he touched him, so why would he risk letting him go? 

The blonde stood up and stalked to the door. But just before he reached it, it swung open. Revealing a teary-eyed Makoto. 

"Sh-she said no." He said as steadily as he could as he shut the door. 

Of course she did. Good. For him. If Toko had said yes, he might have had to kill her himself. But then he would risk killing Makoto in the process... Both emotionally and physically. 

"How do you feel?" He asked softly, pulling him to sit on the bed again. 

"Um... A little better than just holding it in." He confessed, not really meeting his eye. 

"Now?" He reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. 

"Now? I want a hug..." 

Byakuya couldn't say no to those tear-filled eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome! And of course, those of you waiting on updates on The Window, I promise it's coming! I'm so sorry it's taking so long!


End file.
